Don't Go
by MidnightNimh
Summary: Steve and Tony get into a fight, and it turns out like this?
1. It Is What It Is

AN: This is my first Avengers Fanfic, so I can't guarantee everything is exactly correct, but I tried? I don't like it all the much, but I don't know how I could make it better at this given moment, and I want to start chapter two... so here is chapter one!

Written for a challenge on the Writing Junkie Forum (wink, wink, nudge, nudge, shove, shove...go check it out.)

* * *

><p>Steve lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. He always had a weak spot for Tony, and that weak spot was even sensitivity towards Tony's remarks. Even his drunk remarks. Steve lay in bed, with nothing more than Tony on his mind, was this the end? Steve knew they could make it... they could find a way to fix it, but maybe Tony didn't want things fixed. Tony always loved his alcohol, his women, his parties and his reckless lifestyle<p>

Steve closed his eyes..

_The room was filled with neon lights, Tony and Steve were sitting against the bar, in stools right next to each other. The music was blasting, and the bartender had to yell for his customers to hear him. _

_There was Tony, happy, smiling, and handsome, but doing all the wrong things. Tony was drunk, so drunk that Steve didn't know if Tony could even stand. But Tony didn't need to stand, all the women Tony wanted were already around him, drooling over him, giggling, laughing, practically begging him to touch them. "Oh Tony!" Giggled the tall blonde._

"_Tony." Steve spoke softly, "Would you like to go get a room? I'll carry you if you can't walk.. We both know you love looking at girls, but.." Steve's voice was carried off into the music._

"_Oh, Stevie." Tony replied. "I do love my women." Tony continued as he watched the same tall blonde start dancing around him. "And you're..." Tony didn't know how to continue that sentence, but Steve knew exactly where he was going with it.._

"_Okay.." Steve replied as he got up and walked out of the room._

_'_We were both tired of denying it. We'd been doing it for far too long. And we were both tired of it. I was tired of ignoring his lust for woman, tired of ignoring my own feelings of jealousy, and abandonment. And he was tired of me..' Steve's mind rambled on. 'This is our wall, this is the obstacle. Love isn't love unless you've fought for it... but even if I fight for it... Tony wont pick me unless I have boobs and... Tony.. if you want to salvage this relationship, you're going to have to apologize.' His thoughts paused, for a moment.. 'You said it, I get it. That's it. You want your women.' Steve put on a strong face, not the same mopy sad one he had when first starting his thought process.

_Tony walked into the room that Steve had retreated to. When the door opened, The room was blasted with music, and when the door shut, it was only a faint pounding. "Steve." Was all he said, in a drunken slur, as he stumbled into the room._

"_No. Don't even start Tony. I know you don't want me. Save me the pain. Let me save myself. You wont ever pick me over your glorious women... I don't.. I don't love you Tony.." The words were spoken as Steve bit his lip, it wasn't true.. would Tony believe him?_

"_Of course you don't Stevie." _

'And now, Tony, now you're gone.. I said it, and now you're gone. I was lying! I was only trying to save myself the pain, I lied... but you've lied too. So can you blame me..?' Steve felt insane, talking to an invisible Tony.. no, talking to the Tony inside his head. As if that would fix anything. 'I know. We're both tired, tired of trying, tired of denying. But this little thing, it's water under the bridge.' …. 'No. you're right.. it is what it is..' Steve's eyed started to fill with tears. "Tony.. is this really the end of us?" he whispered to himself.

Steve sat in his room, on his bed, trying not to cry. "Hum." He sighed, "We weren't ready for this... We thought we'd be happy together. Just you and me, but now look where we are? Why are things so complicated?"


	2. You Made Me Smile

AN: Chapter 2 is done! Woo. I still don't like it... but..eh, maybe over-all it wont be too bad. I know it's short, but I promise, it will get longer!

* * *

><p>Tony had taken a beautiful girl back with him. He had lead her to a bed, and well, she was just as drunk as Tony was. Neither one of them cared. He grabbed her waist and lead her to the bed. They laid down and he started to caress her skin.<p>

There was something that made him lose his breath.

_**I hope Tony is moping somewhere.. Thinking about me..**_

Tony shook his head and smiled.

_**He's probably playing around with some chick.**_

Tony made eye contact with the lovely girl, and before he could continue to caress her skin he was off in another world.

'Why does this feel so familiar? Why is it when I look in her eyes I see him? She's hypnotizing.. but not because of her amazing body..'

Tony rolled over and grabbed the bottle of alcohol off his nightstand, he opened it and took a drink, and poured some down the girls throat. They laughed over a not so funny joke, and Tony could only put on a mask to hide the pain, and the astonishment. Each drink wasn't to be more adventurous, it was to drown out the cries.

_**You've always made me smile... Tony, why aren't you here?**_

Tony fought the feeling rising in his stomach ever time he touched the soft smooth skin of the lady before him.

_Tony's head was in Steve's lap, and Steve was playing with Tony's hair. They were whispering sweet nothings to each other, laughing at each other, and having a sweet ol' time._

Tony shook his head. "Huh?" He wasn't sure if the alcohol had made him hallucinate, but he was starting to have flashbacks. Tony began to get nervous, 'Get yourself under control.' He thought to himself.

_Tony and Steve, holding hands, walking through the park. Tony and Steve had a little contest, seeing who could guess the best._

Tony took the last swig of liquor and dropped the bottle on the floor. "Thatst." (That's it.) He said to himself through the slurred words. And he tried to proceed with his original plan when seducing the lady to the bedroom. 'But why do the flash backs begin when I touch her skin?'

_**I thought you had fallen from the sky. Here for me. And only me..**_

Each each step further, more memories were brought back of him and Steve. There was no pleasure in what he was doing. So, after the second kiss, he ran out of the room with his pants unbuttoned and fell down the stairs.

_**It was like some kind of daydream. I'll never forget..**_


	3. Bittersweet

AN: I didn't mention this earlier, but each chapter is based upon a song. The songs are the chapter names (except for, You made me smile, the song is really, you make me smile.) This was a failed attempt at making the chapter longer...

* * *

><p>When Tony awoke, he found he had a massive hangover, and every light in the house seemed extremely bright. Wait.. he wasn't at his house. Tony sat straight up, "Where am I?" He demanded before grunting in complete pain, gritting his teeth to stop from screaming. He slowly let himself back down.<p>

-x-

Steve was in the chair by Tony's bed, "You're in a hospital. You broke a rib or two on that nasty little fall down the staircase. Steve bit his tongue, and looked down, he knew the whole incident. The nurses couldn't stop talking about it. There was a girl just as drunk as Tony, she said she was going to have sex with him, but he ran out of the room after kissing her a couple times, his pants were unbuttoned, he tripped over them. And each time, the nurses swooned over Tony's pants being down, and him tripping over them, They always busted out laughing.

When he first heard the story, it almost brought tears to his eyes. Had Tony gotten over him that quickly? Steve shook his head slowly. "Lie back down Tony, and don't try that again." Steve said without looking up. "You're in a hospital, as you've probably realized. Are you hungry?" Steve's care couldn't be covered up. He hated seeing Tony like this. "If you don't. I'm gonna go. There's no reason for me to be here. Where's your lady friend?" He practically choked on the last words.

-x-

Tony stared at Steve. "She's not my lady friend. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be in this mess." Truth was, it was Tony's fault... Well, after it being Steve's fault. If Steve wouldn't have left then Tony wouldn't have been sleeping with the chick.. But if Tony wouldn't have been so lustful for women, then Steve wouldn't have left.. Ahh the chain of responsibility.

"Steve. Don't leave me here." Tony practically whispered.

"Why not? There are plenty of hot nurses to flirt with." Steve retorted.

Tony shook his head. 'I don't want females..' He thought to himself. And he reached over and grabbed Steve by the arm as he stood up. Tony tried not to let out a whimper. Steve slowly let himself back down into the chair, if only to stop Tony from hurting himself.

"Tony. Let go of me." His voice was soft, as if talking to a child.

"No." Tony replied. Steve felt his heart skip a beat. Maybe Tony wanted him after-all. But. Tony needed to learn a lesson... even if this lesson was going to hurt them both, he needed to teach Tony.

Tony watched as Steve bent over Tony, he placed a kiss on Tony's forehead, gave Tony a small careful hug, took Tony's hand off of his arm and began to walk away.

"Good bye Tony." Steve whispered as he made his way to the door. There was a quiver in Steve's voice, and his eyes were ready to spring a leak.

Tony felt like the world had stopped spinning. "No.." Tony whispered. He wanted to say more, but he couldn't find the words. He didn't want to say the wrong thing, he didn't want to lie, he wanted to speak from his heart, but he couldn't figure out what it was trying to tell him.

The door closed with a thud. His heart felt like it had a hundred pound weight on it. Did he just lose Steve? Was Steve gone for good? Was that sweet hug, bittersweet? Was that the last kiss Tony would ever get? "Don't leave.." Tony said to the now empty chair, to the now empty room, and to his now empty heart.

A single tear slid down Tony's cheek. "Steve... you're.. amazing.. You're wonderful, and fun, and always there for me. We've been through much.. This simple.. This stupid little mistake, couldn't possibly ruin us.. could it? Don't leave me...Will you at least wait for me..?

The only thing left was the pounding of Tony's hungover head, and the pounding of Tony's heart. _Thud. Thud. Thud. '_How could I be so stupid..?'


	4. Circle

Chapter 4

Circle

Tony was left alone in his hospital bed. His mind never seemed to come up with a good conclusion every time the door opened he found himself hoping, praying, begging that it was Steve walking through that door. That steve had finally come back, that he would finally accept an apology. Tony did know what could be said or done to mend his terrible actions. Each day Tony's mind wandered in circles. Finding the blame. Finding the words. Finding anything that might bring his Stevie back.

_Circle encircles the earth_

"What have I done? Why would I.. How could I..? That was Steve... He..he loved me... I broke his heart. I crushed it... I smashed it.. I ripped it out and stomped on it... How could I be so stupid?..."

_Chance and choice break his heart_

_"_There is no way in the world I could fix this... I wouldn't even take myself back... Steve. Please... You have to come back... You tried so hard to show me you loved me... Do you still? .. I think I love you.." Tony found himself talk to himself on the lonely afternoons.. Tony reprimanded himself. How could he only think that he loved Steve? How could he want Steve so much and not even be sure? _  
><em>  
><em>His heart ripped out to show me he loved me<em>

"Steve... I'm soo sorry. I'm more sorry than words could ever express... I don't know what to do or say to begin to make up for my... my terrible... selfish... behavior... I .. I don't know. I guess.. I guess I didn't believe you loved me that much... I guess. I thought I didn't matter... I guess I though you'd always be there.. no matter what... I took you for granted... I'm sorry... I don't know what I thought."

_But I would not believe him  
>He did all that he could<br>I still would not believe him_

"Steve.. if you would just come back... please. You're probably sad and alone right now. Oh.. what I wouldn't do to comfort you. I'd ignore my own pain. I'd check myself out. I'd hug tightly, broken ribs or not... Why aren't you here with me...?

_I left his arms empty and tied  
>Outstretched for me<em>

"Steve... I don't care what I thought. I don't care what I believed. I know now... I really do. You loved me.. I love you.. I do. I love you Steve.. I want you here with me. I want to cherish you. I want to love you.. I want to show it to you...I want this to fix it..."

_What if I believe you now  
>Could it ever change this heart<em>

"Please Steve. If I could just have one more change... Forgive me. For being stupid. For being ignorant. Selfish. Retarded. Self-centered. For being everything. Everything that I am. I'm sorry... believe me. Please come back to me..."

_Forgive me, believe me  
>Please come back tonight<em>

_I believe  
>What if I believe you now<br>Could it ever change this heart  
>Forgive me, believe me<br>Please come back tonight  
>Come back to my life...<em>


End file.
